More to see
by erbsenpueree
Summary: Inspiriert von einer Werbung. Draco wünscht sich, nur frei zu sein. Eines Abends macht er einen Anfang, und plötzlich ist mehr zu sehen...Oneshot


Diesen One-shot hab ich für LadyEvelyn zu ihrem Geburtstag geschrieben, deshalb ist er ihr auch nochmal gewidmet. (Sie hatte schon vor etwas längerem Geb., nur poste ich das nochmal für die Öffentlichkeit)

* * *

**Und plötzlich ist mehr zu sehen**

Jeden Tag verschloss er die Augen vor den Wundern dieser Welt. Jeden Tag reute es ihn, versuchte er sich zu öffnen für die Herrlichkeiten, die ein unbeabsichtigter Knall im Weltall freigesetzt hatte.

Lachende Kinder in der Großen Halle, deren Augen vor Freude und Glück über den prachtvollen Weihnachtsbaum glänzten, das Spiel von Licht und Schatten unter den Blättern einer ausgewachsenen Ulme im Sommer, das melodische Glucksen von Wasser.

Ihre zarte Haut unter deren blasser, pfirsichweicher Oberfläche er die dünnen Adern sah. Das seidige Glänzen ihrer vollkommenen Locken, der Wechsel von braun zu kupfer wenn Licht darauf fiel, und die hellen, fast blonden Strähnen darin, der perlende Klang ihres Lachens.

Er versperrte sich für die Wunder dieser Welt.

Auch jetzt, da er erkannt hatte wie sehr sie ihn bannte, versuchte er nicht seine Augen zu öffnen und hinzusehen. Jeden Tag den er sie hätte sehen können wand er sich ab, obwohl sein Herz brannte und nach ihr verlangte. Es tat weh, zu wissen dass sie da war, und sich selbst nicht erlauben zu können bei ihr zu sein.

Seine Familie. Sie war schuld daran, alles Reinblüter. Was sie wohl tun würden wenn er mit einem Schlammblut, wie sie sie nannten, aufkreuzte? Enterben, steinigen wäre wohl das kleinste Übel das er zu erwarten hätte.

Und doch, dieser unbändige Herzenswunsch drängte ihm sich jede Sekunde des Tages auf. Sie anzusehen. Einmal nur im Leben, einmal wollte er sie richtig ansehen, so lange er wollte und ohne dass irgendjemand dabei wäre. Sie war so schön, so sanft. Sie wusste nichts von seinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber, und er hatte auch nicht vor sie wissen zu lassen. Sie würde ihn nicht verstehen. Verstand er sich denn selbst?

Eines Abends saß er auf einem Baum am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes und beobachtete den purpurnen Sonnenuntergang. Einige Wunder erlaubte er sich. Sofern er sich sicher war dass niemand ihn dabei sah und sie für sein Image nicht zu gefährlich waren, dass Image dass seine Familie von ihm forderte und dass um kein bisschen den echten Draco verkörperte. Wenn ihn keiner bemerkte gab er sich so, wie er war, und beobachtete einige kleine Wunder.

Auch wenn er dachte dass es nicht so war, es gab jemanden, der ihn in diesem Moment sah. Sie stand einige Meter entfernt und betrachtete ihn gedankenverloren.

"Es passt nicht zu ihm... sich den Sonnenuntergang mit so einem verträumten, fast traurigem Gesichtsausdruck anzusehen.", dachte sie sich verwundert und vergass, ihre Augen rechtzeitig abzuwenden.

"Granger.", sagte Draco leise und sah ihr direkt in diese wundervollen Augen. Ein Schauer überzog ihn.

Als sie ihren Namen und seine tiefe Stimme hörte, schauderte sie. Nicht vor Angst jedoch.

Sie trat einen Schritt näher, er sah wieder hinauf zu den rosa Zuckerwattewolken und schluckte hart. "Geh weg."

Sie blieb verwundert stehen. Wie er so dort oben saß... einsam wie immer, doch seit einiger Zeit schon war er nicht mehr der Alte Draco. Sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen war verschwunden und seine Sprüche verblasst. Der Hass, den er 7 Jahre lang gegen sie und ihre Freunde gehegt hatte, war wohl abgeklungen.

Sie hatte ihn noch nie so unsicher gesehen.

"Ich werde nicht gehen.", sagte sie sanft. Das verschleierte Grau seiner Augen traf ihren Blick.

Wieso sprach sie so leise, so sanft zu ihm?

"Granger, du" - "Anders. Du bist ganz anders."

Nun war es gänzlich um ihn geschehen. Er war anders... ein seichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Ich war noch nie so wie ihr.", stellte er fest und sah weiterhin in den Himmel.

Sie war unter ihm. Sah zu ihm hinauf. "Was ist es, Malfoy. Deine Familie?"

Er seufzte leise und schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder. "Mir geht es gut.", sagte er und lächelte sie zu seiner Überraschung dankbar an.

sie ist so unberührt von allem

Ihre wundervollen Augen sahen ihn besorgt an. "Ich weiß dass es komisch klingt... aber wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, Malfoy."

Das Sonnenlicht trat über den Rand der Erde, glasierte den Boden mit flüssigem Feuer und überzog ihre Züge mit wässrigem Rosa. Ihre Augen brannten.

Und plötzlich sah er mehr.

* * *

Vielleicht kennt ihr ja die Sharp Aquos Werbung, das Lied darin is echt schön und für alle die es hören möchten, geht auf wwwdotmoretoseedotcomslashde (sorry muss die Zeichen ausschreiben sonst nimmts das hier grad irgendwie nich an oO) und da ist das Lied schon im Intro und ihr könnt euch die Werbung danach nochmal im Ganzen ansehen, wenn ihr auf Medien und dann auf More to see: 30 klickt. Viel Spaß. 


End file.
